deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Venom vs Dark Pit
Description Marvel vs Kid Icarus, which of these two embodiments of rage will come out on top? Interlude Wiz: For some reason, heroes always need to have a villain. Boomstick: Shocking! But some villains are just the hero coloured in a different colour. Wiz: Like Venom, the symbiote that met Eddie Brock. Boomstick: And Dark Pit, the mirrored version of Pit. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyse their weapons powers and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Venom Wiz: Imagine being a famous reporter, with a loving wife and a good life. Boomstick: Now imagine posting a news report about someone he accused of being a serial killer just as Spider-Man caught the actual killer, imagine losing your job, wife and house. That's how it felt to be Eddie Brock. Wiz: Now think of a symbiote, the black goo that bonds with people, enhancing their powers and abilities. Boomstick: Like Harry Potter's wand! Wiz: In...a very BROAD sense, yes. Boomstick: Anyway, this symbiote merged with many people, one being the famous Spider-Man. ''' Wiz: After Peter Parker discarded the symbiote, it ended in Brock's hands. Fortunately, the Venom symbiote achieved symbioses with Brock, perfectly in balance with him. A symbiote brings out the darkest feelings and mindset in him. From that moment on, Eddie was obsessed with Spider-Man. '''Boomstick: Believe it or not, Venom doesn't want to kill Spidey, he just want him to feel exactly what he felt after losing his wife, job and home. Which makes it real easy to do, because a symbiote isn't just for decoration. Wiz: Venom is super quick, super fast and super durable. He can lift up to 70 tons or a full Ferris wheel while weakened and hurt and he can consistently match the Hulk and Juggernaut in a fight, he's able to lift and throw armoured trucks around without breaking a sweat!. Boomstick: Venom isn't fazed by things like gunfire and even shots from ANTI-TANK MISSILES! HA HA HA! Where can I get me a Symbiote? Wiz: Boomstick? Boomstick: What? Oh, right. Ahem, and is near resistant to physical injury. He can keep up with, outpace and catch bullets in mid-air, or he'll just absorb them and fire them back with more speed and power than before. ''' Wiz: After bonding with Spider-Man, he can fire webs, cling to walls and even has his own, much slower Spider-Sense. '''Boomstick: Wait, so...His webs are like, his symbiote body? This guy's worse than Magin Buu and he throws his body like a shuriken. Wiz: He can even block out Spider-Man's Spider-Sense and surpass it, he can even turn invisible and camouflage. Boomstick: What? How does... Wiz: It's not important. Boomstick: But... Wiz: NOT IMPORTANT. However, Venom's greatest ability is his advanced healing. He can heal Eddie Brock and himself from impalement and diseases like cancer, Venom can even mend broken bones and bring people back from the dead. Boomstick: Wiz, let me speak! How does that work? How does he lose a single battle if he can bring him back from the dead! Wiz: Well, the corpse must be very new, if he leaves him for too long, he cannot revive them, leaving the symbiote vulnerable and weakened. However, the symbiote is strong enough to fight on it's own. ' ' Boomstick: But how to get to the host? Well, if the symbiote is hit with enough sound or literal fire, he can expose the host inside, and if he's exposed to sound or fire for too long, the symbiote will die. ''' Wiz: But Eddie Brock isn't a pushover by himself. He can bench-press over 500 pounds on his own but keep in mind, Eddie is still human, and can be killed by normal human things. '''Boomstick: But it gets worse. Venom is insane and not a strategist. Why is that? Well... (Shows Deadpool-Venom) Boomstick: Yeah... Wiz: But if Spidey's around, you can be sure Venom will be too, but not for the same reasons as Spider-Man. (Venom: We are Venom! Venom devours a criminals' head.) Dark Pit Wiz: 25 years after Medusa's defeat, she was revived to destroy Palutena and the Kid Icarus army again. Boomstick: Yeah...Well, instead if you now, killing Pit, they decided to create an evil Pit doppelgänger to kill him. Spoiler alert: It failed. Wiz: Using the Mirror of Truth, Dark Pit would be formed. Until Pit showed up and destroyed the mirror for good. Boomstick: Soo...This battle's just Venom vs Pit, then? ' Wiz: Actually, you're half-right. The Mirror of Truth did succeed in creating a Pit doppelgänger, but he wasn't evil, just mean. '''Boomstick: Dark Pit embodies the deep, dark and repressed emotions and mindset of Pit. In fact, Dark Pit is literally the only neutral character in the game. ' Wiz: Uh...Boomstick? That's not his real name. ' ' ' '''Boomstick: Then what is it?' Wiz: Pitoo. Boomstick: (Laughing) Wiz: Don't bring it up in front of him, he's already upset about it. But Pitoo is just Dark Pit. He's able to match Pit's abilities, having the same strength, speed and durability. Boomstick: If we take Pit's abilities and brought them here, he would be exactly the same. He can survive hits from gods, which is like 30 tons of TNT, can fly faster than the speed of sound, or the same speed as Pit, which is over Mach 28 and can pulverise a boulder, which as we said before, requires the energy equivalent to 1,600 pounds of TNT, which isn't even a ton of TNT, but it's almost there. Wiz: Thanks for not letting me say anything, Boomstick...Anyway, his power lies in his weaponry. His signature weapon is his Silver Bow. Acting similarly to Pit's Palutena Bow, he can fire controllable arrows of energy, and he can take them apart and use them as blades. The arrows get weaker as they travel, so when using it, Dark Pit prefers to use it up close. Boomstick: He also has his trademark Dark Pit staff, which fires long range energy blasts that get more powerful the FURTHER away it gets, Wiz: Dark Pit also uses weapons called Arms to get the job done. He has the standard Upperdash Arm, which is a powerful melee weapon, but it can also fire weak energy projectiles. He also uses the Electroshock Arm, which uses electricity, the Volcano Arm uses fire to launch foes... Boomstick: The Drill Arm fires a drill forward which plows through absolutely everything it comes into contact with. The End-All Arm takes a while to charge but is absolutely deadly, and the Phoenix Arm fires a continuous stream of fire at enemies. ''' Wiz: Dark Pit also has his own set of guardian orbiters that follow and surround him. The Guardian Orbiters deflects all projectiles and can somehow shoots weak energy projectiles, why don't they just make him shoot energy from his palms! '''Boomstick: And after absorbing the powers of Pandora, he can fly without the 5-minute time limit and he doesn't have to worry about his wings burning out. Wiz: Pitoo, I mean, Dark Pit isn't without his faults, he is fiercely independent. He's very reckless and not much of a strategist, he also acts on impulse, which can get him in trouble sometimes. ' ' Boomstick: Oh! I finally get it! Pitoo, Pit-two! Wiz: Oh...Really? (Dark Pit: I am Dark Pit! Servant to no-one but myself!)' ' Intermission Wiz: Ahem, All right, the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLE!!! Battle (In Skyworld) Pit's training the Kid Icarus army, when Palutena appears behind him from nowhere. Palutena: Pit, I need your assistance, Pit: Ah! Lady Palutena, you scared me! Palutena: Sorry. There's a disturbance at a warehouse on Earth, I need you to put a stop to it. Pit: Why can't you? Palutena: Because whatever's there is extremely dangerous! Are you up to the challenge? Pit: Yes, lady Palutena! Pit runs past her and pulls out his Palutena Bow, however, Palutena stops him. Palutena: I forgot, you need to take Pitoo with you. Pit: What?! Pit walks off, looking annoyed. (In the warehouse) A police man walks into the warehouse, his gun drawn and his hands trembling, dark shadows jump around him. The police man fires his gun at the shadows, but the shadow jumps over the bullets and lands in front of the police man. Venom: What a brain... Venom grabs the police and with one swift move, he snaps the man's neck. He opens his mouth and devours his head and the brain. Venom hears footsteps and hides on top of a shelf, a moment passes, and Pit and Dark Pit enter the warehouse, they recoil at the sight of the police man's body. Dark Pit: I knew I shouldn't've come. Pit goes forwards to investigate the body, but black webbing grabs his wings and he's pulled onto a shelf, Pit screams, but he moves no more. Dark Pit flies in the air, horrified. Venom licks his lips. Venom: Yummy! Ooh, but who's this? Venom looks up at Dark Pit and smiles at him menacingly. Dark Pit pulls out his bow and readies an arrow. Venom: A fighter? I bet your brain would taste nice... Dark Pit: That's disgusting! Go! Dark Pit fires two arrows at Venom, who dodges the first and catches the second. He throws the arrow at Dark Pit, who fires another arrow to parry it. Venom smiles and fires webbing at Dark Pit, who flies around the webs and speeds toward him, turning his bow into small dual swords. Before Dark Pit can hit him, Venom backhands him, sending him flying into a wall, boxes falling on him. Venom runs toward him, but Dark Pit escapes and fires two shots at him from his Dark Pit Staff. Venom dodges the first one, but he staggers backward as he's hit by the second. Dark Pit pulls out an arm filled with electricity. Dark Pit: Electroshock! '' Dark Pit uppercuts Venom into the air and fires three arrows at him, which he absorbs. Dark Pit readies himself under Venom and uppercuts him again, he flies up to meet Venom in the air and knocks him to the ground with the Electroshock arm. ''Dark Pit: Had enough? Venom: Not quite! Venom shoots his webbing at Dark Pit, who is only just too slow; the webbing catches his arm and Venom pulls Dark Pit toward him. He tries to kick him, but Dark Pit flies backward, avoiding the attack. He flies toward Venom and slices him three times with his bow and kicks him away. Venom flies toward a wall and clings to it. Dark Pit pulls out his staff and shoots him three times, but Venom takes the beams and fires them back. Dark Pit yells in surprise and avoids them. Dark Pit: What? You can absorb the beams? Venom chuckles. Dark Pit fires two arrows from the bow, which venom catches and throws at him, Dark Pit crosses his arms as the Guardian Orbitars reflect the arrows. They force Venom onto his back as Dark Pit equips another arm. Dark Pit: Phoenix Arm! The arm has a slight glow, Venom's eye flickers to the arm and back to Dark Pit, he snarls and fires webbing at him. Dark Pit smacks the webbing with his arm, which light on fire. Venom yells in fear and jumps away from Dark Pit, who flies toward him. Dark Pit hits Venom with the phoenix arm, which momentarily reveals Eddie Brock inside him. This doesn't go unnoticed by Dark Pit who flies onto the ground. Venom hits the ground right as Dark Pit shoots a beam of fire at Venom. Venom screeches in pain as Dark Pit advances on him. Eddie Brock appears out of the symbiote. Dark Pit pulls Eddie out of the symbiote and throws him into the wall. The Venom symbiote dashes behind the boxes. Dark Pit grabs out his bow and fires an arrow at Eddie, the arrow enters his forehead. Eddie screams, but went still. Dark Pit smiles and starts to walk off, when he notices the symbiote edging toward Eddie's corpse. Dark Pit: Hey! No! Dark Pit fires a beam of fire at the symbiote, which dodges it. He fires an arrow at the symbiote which jumps toward his arm. The symbiote enters his skin, Dark Pit struggles but suddenly bends over. Venom: These organs look tasty! Dark Pit screams and shakes is arms, flinging the symbiote away from him and towards Eddie. The symbiote enters Eddie, who opens his eyes. Dark Pit sees Eddie open his eyes and backs up, terrified. Dark Pit: Who are you? Venom: Venom. Dark Pit fires an arrow at Venom, which enters his stomach, Venom laughs. Venom: Bye bye! Venom fires the arrow with more speed and power then Dark Pit did, before he can react, the arrow enters his chest and he falls on his knees. K.O! Venom: Now, what I fought for. Venom grabs Dark Pit's corpse and studies it, with a curious expression on his face, he eventually grimaces and throws his corpse on the ground. Venom: Wow, his organ's are worthless! Venom swings away from the warehouse, while Spider-Man shoes up, horrified about what had become of the angels. Results Boomstick: Eeewww! Man, I thought Dark Pit was going to win for sure there! Wiz: We were very indecisive about this match, going back and forth and back and forth for ages before making our decision. Boomstick: Sure, Venom was stronger and more durable, but Dark Pit was faster and had the equipment to take him down. Wiz: But we ended up siding with Venom because of one reason. Once Eddie was down, Venom could pick him right back up. Venom would easily be able to revive Eddie because Dark Pit wouldn't know how to take down the symbiote. Most corpses also don't last long in Death Battle, so Venom wouldn't have to worry about not being able to revive Eddie. Boomstick: All Venom had to do was catch Dark Pit off-guard to win the fight. Wiz: And the fact is that besides the Phoenix Arm, Dark Pit didn't have many methods of taking him down for good. Dark pit prefers to fight long-range and has many weapons that allow him to do this, but Venom was able to take the shots an fire them back. Boomstick: It looks like Venom...uh...was more than Pit 2 could handle! Wiz: Wow...That's pretty good. The winner is Venom. ' ' ' ' Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Anti Hero themed Death Battles Category:Protagonist vs Antagonist themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Nintendo vs Marvel' themed Death Battles Category:'Kid Icarus vs Marvel' themed Death Battles Category:Sword VS Fist themed Death Battles Category:'Claw' Themed Death Battles Category:Claw vs. Fist Themed Death Battles Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:'Human vs Angel' themed Death Battles Category:Strength vs Speed themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2019